Cooperative spectrum sensing is a component of cognitive radio networks (CRNs) for enabling dynamic and opportunistic spectrum access. It consists of having secondary users (SUs) sense the licensed channels on a regular basis and collaboratively decide whether a channel is available prior to using it so as to avoid harming primary users (PUs). However, cooperative spectrum sensing suffers from serious security and privacy threats.